


[Cover Art] Stiles Stilinski: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

by KylieL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieL/pseuds/KylieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for laniew1's Stiles Stilinski: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] Stiles Stilinski: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laniew1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniew1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stiles Stilinski: Agent of SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518216) by [laniew1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniew1/pseuds/laniew1). 



> Two variants of covers for SS:AoS

[](http://s1015.photobucket.com/user/kleadbitter/media/E-Covers/SSAOSsml.jpg.html)

[](http://i1015.photobucket.com/albums/af280/kleadbitter/E-Covers/ssaosv2.jpg)


End file.
